


mistyped

by kindheitstraum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff, Fluffflufffluff, No island, nothing but fluff, texting only fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak mistyped a number. And that's how she “met” Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by one of my favorite FanFiction “[Little Numbers](http://iknowitainteasy.livejournal.com/812.html)” by _iknowitainteasy_. For everyone who is not a fan of Glee or Klaine: There is a Johnlock version as well. It's called [A Finger Slip](http://afingerslipofficial.tumblr.com/) by _Pawtal_. The link will direct you to the official Tumblr-Page of it. They are currently turning the fic into a web series, which is pretty exiting. The fic itself is available as a PDF file, which you can find at the right bar of the blog. [This](http://www.afingerslipseries.com/) is the official website.
> 
> I am uploading this FanFiction before I got the permission of iknowitainteasy, because I couldn't find a way to contact her yet. As soon as I do and if she wants me to delete it, I will, because this is still her idea, even though I will not just copy her fic and change the names. But there probably will be some elements, which are really similar to her fic. I will try to keep them to a minimum and I won't be reading it again, before finishing this up. But there is still a possibility and I apologize in advance if I miss it and there is no disclaimer in the chapter's notes. Just let me know and I'll add it ASAP.  
> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don't own anything. Characters belong to DC and Warner Bros., the general idea belongs to iknowitainteasy.

_Felicity_ | Oliver | **Sara** |  Tommy

>>\---------->

May 16th, 2015

 

7:58 PM

_Please don’t forget the ice cream. There’s none left here._

 

8:04 PM

Why would we need ice cream?

 

8:05 PM

_Movie night?_

 

8:05 PM

What movie night? Tommy, is that you? I thought we’re meeting at Verdant?

 

8:05 PM

_Oh my God! I am so sorry. I got a wrong number._

 

8:07 PM

You shouldn’t eat that much ice cream, by the way. It’s not healthy.

 

8:07 PM

_Is that so?_

 

8:07 PM

It is.

 

8:08 PM

_Are you a doctor or something or how are you so sure?_

 

8:09 PM

I don’t need to be a doctor for knowing that. That’s common knowledge.

 

8:11 PM

_… Says you._

 

8:12 PM

_Ice cream is magic._

 

8:12 PM

I can assure you it’s not.

 

8:13 PM

_It is. Combined with Netflix, it heals a broken heart within days._

 

8:15 PM

The best way to “heal” a broken heart is a one night stand.

 

8:15 PM

_… Says you._

 

8:15 PM

You repeat yourself.

 

8:18 PM

_Well, you keep talking bullshit._

 

8:23 PM

Nice language.

 

8:24 PM

_Whatever. My date for movie night just arrived. Have fun at Verdant, wherever that might be._

 

>>\---------->

May 21st, 2015

 

2:19 PM

Thanks to you, every time I see someone eating ice cream, I think that they have a broken heart.

 

2:44 PM

_You’re welcome._

 

2:47 PM

_And they probably do._

 

2:55 PM

They probably don’t.

 

2:57 PM

_You don’t know that._

 

2:57 PM

And you don’t know that they do.

 

2:58 PM

_Oh, I know they do._

 

2:58 PM

How? Are you a medium or something?

 

3:00 PM

_There are no such things as mediums._

 

3:01 PM

… Says you.

 

3:03 PM

_That’s my line._

 

3:04 PM

Have you copyrighted it?

 

3:06 PM

_… No._

 

3:06 PM

:D It’s not your line then.

 

3:07 PM

_It is._

 

3:08 PM

It’s not.

 

3:09 PM

_You’re annoying._

 

3:11 PM

You’re just saying that because I’m right.

 

3:13 PM

_You’re not._

 

3:13 PM

I am.

 

3:13 PM

_Will you stop doing that? It gets boring._

 

3:14 PM

What?

 

3:14 PM

_Trying to be right every second of every day._

 

3:14 PM

I’m not trying to do that.

 

3:14 PM

_You’re doing it again._

 

3:15 PM

I’m not.

 

3:15 PM

_You are._

 

3:15 PM

You’re right.

 

3:15 PM

_I know. I’m always right._

 

3:15 PM

You are not.

 

3:16 PM

_… Says you._

 

3:16 PM

You really love that line, don’t you?

 

3:18 PM

_You’ll never know, wrong number. You’ll never know._


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10:29 AM  
> What does being a serial killer have in common with hating Harry Potter?
> 
> 10:31 AM  
>  _Both are unacceptable character traits._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback! And I know it can get a little confusing with who's who, but you'll get used to it. I just can't make one of them bold, because that'll be Sara. But enough of that. Please enjoy!
> 
> Characters belong to DC and Warner Bros. and the general idea comes from iknowitainteasy.

_Felicity_ | Oliver | **Sara** |  Tommy

>>\---------->

May 24th, 2015

 

5:04 PM

_You’re a man, aren’t you?_

 

5:47 PM

How did you get to that conclusion? And why are you asking?

 

5:49 PM

_You were meeting Tommy at Verdant. Girls don’t go out with boys to nightclubs and just meet them there. They get picked up._

 

5:49 PM

_And I have a thing, where I need a man’s opinion._

 

5:49 PM

You are obviously a girl, if we consider how much thought you’ve given to that. And I thought you had no idea, what Verdant is?

 

5:49 PM

_I googled it. So are you going to help me or not?_

 

5:50 PM

You are a woman, right?

 

5:50 PM

_Yes._

 

5:50 PM

Shoot.

 

5:50 PM

_You wouldn’t have helped if I was a man?_

 

5:50 PM

No, I wouldn’t. You could’ve used your own opinion and it wouldn’t have been a waste of my time.

 

5:51 PM

_And you made me roll my eyes. Congratulations._

 

5:51 PM

Do you need help or not?

 

5:51 PM

_Yeah, sorry._

 

5:52 PM

_So if I tell a guy to piss off and that I never want to see him again, does he understand that I’m deeply in love with him and can’t wait to marry him? Is that how guys translate what women tell them?_

 

5:53 PM

Yes.

 

5:53 PM

_SERIOUSLY?_

 

5:53 PM

No. I’m just messing with you. 

 

5:55 PM

_Very funny. I rolled my eyes again._

 

5:56 PM

If you made it that clear that you do not want anything to do with him, he should’ve understood the message. If he didn’t, he’s probably an idiot. 

 

5:56 PM

_Ugh. Looks like I’m a magnet for idiots. Thanks for your answer._

 

5:56 PM

What do you mean?

 

5:58 PM

_By saying thanks? That I appreciated your help?_

 

5:58 PM

No. By saying that you are a magnet for idiots.

 

5:58 PM

_Why do you care?_

 

5:59 PM

You made me curious.

 

6:00 PM

_I think that was pretty self-explanatory._

 

6:00 PM

So all the guys in your life are idiots?

 

6:01 PM

_Yes. Including you, by the way._

 

6:01 PM

Thank you.

 

6:03 PM

_You’re welcome._

 

6:03 PM

How come that I am an idiot?

 

6:03 PM

_That you need to ask that question, is basically my proof._

 

6:03 PM

Is that so?

 

6:03 PM

_Yes._

 

6:04 PM

Humor me. What gave you that impression?

 

6:04 PM

_You think that ice cream is unhealthy and does not heal a broken heart._

 

6:04 PM

That’s everything?

 

6:06 PM

_You think mediums exist._

 

6:07 PM

I do not!

 

6:07 PM

_I quote: “Are you a medium or something?”_

 

6:07 PM

You’re taking that out of context. 

 

6:07 PM

_Oh, am I?_

 

6:07 PM

Yes.

 

6:09 PM

_I’m not._

 

6:09 PM

You’re annoying.

 

6:09 PM

_… Says you._

 

6:10 PM

Stop doing that!

 

6:10 PM

_What?_

6:10 PM

Typing something that makes me feel like an idiot.

 

6:11 PM

_Not my fault that you didn’t know that before. I’m doing you a favor._

 

6:11 PM

Oh, really?

 

6:11 PM

_He knows sarcasm! Congratulations!_

 

6:12 PM

You’re having fun, doing that. Don’t you?

 

6:12 PM

_You mean, making fun of you?_

 

6:12 PM

_Of course I do. It’s hilarious!_

 

6:16 PM

Now I’m the one rolling my eyes.

 

>>\----------> 

May 27th, 2015

 

10:23 AM

I’m bored.

 

10:27 AM

_Congratulations._

 

10:28 AM

Very funny. Do you have anything interesting going on that can make me be not bored?

 

10:28 AM

_I am not going to share details of my life with you, wrong number. For all that I know you can be a serial killer._

 

10:28 AM

_Or you can hate Harry Potter._

 

10:29 AM

What does being a serial killer have in common with hating Harry Potter?

 

10:31 AM

_Both are unacceptable character traits._

 

10:35 AM

Seriously?

 

10:35 AM

_Yes. And you not defending yourself shows me that you have at least one of those character traits._

 

10:36 AM

I promise I am not a serial killer.

 

10:37 AM

_I bet every serial killer says that to his victim before killing him or her._

 

10:37 AM

_And you didn’t deny that you hate Harry Potter._

 

10:40 AM

I don’t hate Harry Potter and I really don’t know how this conversation got here so fast. For the record: I am not a serial killer. I don’t hate Harry Potter, but I’m also not its biggest fan.

 

10:40 AM

_I know, Oliver. I’m just messing with you._

 

10:41 AM

How do you know my name? Are you a serial killer?

 

10:41 AM

_I want to answer your second question first: I wouldn’t tell you even if I was. But I can promise you, I’m not._

 

10:44 AM

And my first question?

 

10:45 AM

_I googled it?_

 

10:45 AM

Good try. But I don’t believe you. How do you know my name?

 

10:48 AM

_I may or may not have hacked myself in your phone company’s records._

 

10:50 AM

You can do that? And how do you know which company I use?

 

10:50 AM

_Yes, I can. And I got the right one on my second try._

 

10:53 AM

And why did you do it?

 

10:53 AM

_I wanted to make sure that I didn’t accidentally texted a serial killer._

 

10:56 AM

Now that you know. Are you going to tell me your name?

 

10:57 AM

_You wish. I have class now. Bye._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget: This is a college AU. When I first posted this, I forgot to mention it, but I added it to the tags now.  
> I hope you liked it! :)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:48 PM  
> Why don’t you trust me?
> 
> 1:48 PM  
>  _Because I don’t know you._
> 
> 1:51 PM  
> But I’m Oliver Queen. Everyone knows me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo. I'm sorry that it took me this long to update this, but I actually didn't have any time to write anything the last couple of days. I just started an internship and a term paper is due in 15 day (for which I haven't even done any reading yet) and I'm moving next week, so I'm really sorry to say that the next update won't be sooner. I'll have room to breathe in October though so you can expect the chapter around that time. I will try to find time before that. I promise.
> 
> And a thing to the chapter: I know that I tagged this with "fluff", but this chapter kind of is really angst-y. I'm sorry if you aren't a fan of it, but it just happened. It will get better though. 
> 
> Characters and places belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. and the general idea comes from iknowitainteasy.

_Felicity_ | Oliver | **Sara** |  Tommy

>>\---------->

May 30th, 2015

 

1:14 PM

How old are you?

 

1:19 PM

_Don’t you have friends?_

 

1:19 PM

I do. But I want to know how old you are.

 

1:20 PM

_Why do you care?_

 

1:21 PM

You know who I am. And if you found out my name with nothing but my phone number. I bet you know more about me than just my name. You looked me up, didn’t you?

 

1:23 PM

_I must say that I’m impressed with all those Facebook Fanpages people made for you. And don’t even get me started on your Tumblr Fangirls._

 

1:23 PM

Don’t you think that it’d be fair if I knew who you are? You’re a student, right? 

 

1:24 PM

_No. Yes._

 

1:26 PM

Please don’t tell me that you are some sixteen year old stalker girl.

 

1:26 PM

_I turn 20 this year._

 

1:26 PM

You do?

 

1:27 PM

_Yes._

 

1:27 PM

So where are you going?

 

1:29 PM

_Excuse me?_

 

1:29 PM

Which college?

 

1:29 PM

_Why do you care?_

 

1:30 PM

I’d like to know more about you.

 

1:30 PM

_Why?_

 

1:32 PM

Because you didn’t try to hit on me as soon as you found out who I am. 

 

1:32 PM

And I’m not getting any weird calls or texts, so you didn’t publish my phone number. 

 

1:33 PM

I don’t know many people who don’t care if they insult me or not. You’re interesting.

 

1:37 PM

_Are you serious?_

 

1:37 PM

Yes.

 

1:38 PM

_M.I.T._

 

1:38 PM

What?

 

1:38 PM

_I go to M.I.T._

 

1:39 PM

And where are you from?

 

1:45 PM

_I’m not telling you that._

 

1:45 PM

Why?

 

1:47 PM

_Because I don’t trust you._

 

1:48 PM

Why don’t you trust me?

 

1:48 PM

_Because I don’t know you._

 

1:51 PM

But I’m Oliver Queen. Everyone knows me.

 

1:52 PM

_I’m rolling my eyes again._

 

1:52 PM

Why?

 

1:52 PM

_Are you really this stupid or are just pretending right now?_

 

1:53 PM

What do you mean?

 

1:57 PM

_It means that I don’t care that you are Oliver Queen and that there is a Wikipedia article about you. I don’t care that you seem to have fangirls, because you exist. Just because your parents are rich and have influence, it doesn’t mean that I know you. I know you exist and that some people care about who you are and what you tweet, but I don’t. And just because we’ve been texting a couple of times, it doesn’t mean that I know you._

 

1:59 PM

Oh.

 

2:02 PM

_Yeah._

 

2:05 PM

Are you jealous?

 

2:07 PM

_Stop texting me._

 

>>\---------->

June 3rd, 2015

 

3:56 PM

I’m sorry.

 

4:01 PM

_I told you to stop texting me._

 

4:03 PM

But I’m sorry.

 

4:03 PM

_I don’t care._

 

4:04 PM

I’m still sorry.

 

4:04 PM

_You’re not. You just want to win that bet._

 

4:04 PM

Which bet?

 

4:05 PM

_The one you tweeted about like 5 minutes ago._

 

4:05 PM

_“@MrOllieQueen: Bet w/ @Merlyn_Tommy. Let’s see if I can get that geek to tell me her name by tomorrow evening.”_

 

4:06 PM

I thought you didn’t care about what I tweet. 

 

4:07 PM

_I don’t as long as you don’t tweet about me. Stop it._

 

4:07 PM

Why are you like this?

 

4:09 PM

_Stop texting me._

 

4:10 PM

But why?

 

4:24 PM

Are you ignoring me?

 

4:25 PM

_Yes._

 

4:25 PM

They why did you reply?

 

>>\---------->

June 4th, 2015

 

2:02 PM

**When were you going to tell me that you were texting with Oliver Queen?**

 

2:02 PM

_How do you know that?_

 

2:03 PM

**At least you aren’t denying it.**

 

2:04 PM

_Still waiting for an answer._

 

2:05 PM

**I asked you first.**

 

2:05 PM

_Never, because I’m not texting with Oliver Queen._

 

2:05 PM

**I went through your texts.**

 

2:06 PM

_You did what? When?_

 

2:06 PM

**Yesterday. You kept frowning at your phone.**

 

2:07 PM

_That’s because he’s an idiot._

 

2:08 PM

**He and Laurel are dating.**

 

2:08 PM

_Laurel?_

 

2:09 PM

**My sister? You met her two years ago, remember? When you visited on Thanksgiving. She disappeared very quickly because she was invited to the Queen’s.**

 

2:10 PM

_Kind of. Brunette?_

 

2:10 PM

**Ombre now.**

 

2:11 PM

_Oh._

 

2:12 PM

**So I know Oliver.**

 

2:14 PM

_Good for you._

 

2:15 PM

_Don’t tell him who I am though. Please._

 

2:15 PM

**I won’t. But just so you know: Laurel told me that he was in a bad mood the last few days when I asked about him this morning.**

 

2:19 PM

_I don’t care._

 

2:20 PM

**If you say so.**

 

2:21 PM

_It’s the truth._

 

2:21 PM

**I believe you.**

 

2:22 PM

_You don’t._

 

2:24 PM

**Yes, I don’t.**

 

2:24 PM

**How’s Boston?**

 

2:25 PM

_Great, actually. The commencement is tomorrow._

 

2:26 PM

**Is your mom coming?**

 

2:26 PM

_Her plane is about to depart._

 

2:27 PM

**Sorry that I can’t be there.**

 

2:29 PM

_It’s fine. I’ll be here in fall. I’ll just be a grad student._

 

2:30 PM

**I bet you’ll be done with that a year early as well.**

 

2:30 PM

_If you had studied a little, you could’ve gotten your bachelor's degree this year as well._

 

2:31 PM

**Nah. I’ll wait, so that we can graduate together. And then you can come to Starling City with me and work at QC.**

 

2:32 PM

_I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I really look forward to that internship at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne himself called to offer me that internship when I declined the job offer._

 

2:34 PM

**I bet I can make Ollie call you to offer you a position at QC.**

 

2:34 PM

_You promised._

 

2:35 PM

**I won’t tell him who you are. I know.**

 

2:36 PM

_Thank you._

 

2:36 PM

_I gotta go now. I promised Caitlyn that I’d read her valedictorian speech._

 

2:37 PM

**Say hi.**

 

2:37 PM

_Will do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity graduates this early in this story, because she does that in the show as well. (Born 1989 and class of '09.) --> EDIT: Well, she will, because I made her a year younger now and she is a genius and that's why it'll take her only a year to get her master's degree.
> 
> So what do you think?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:41 AM  
>  _That’s pretty smart for someone who dropped out of four colleges._
> 
> 9:42 AM  
> Did you just admit that I’m smart?
> 
> 9:43 AM  
>  _No. I told you that you are smarter than you seem. But that’s not even close to being actually smart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I told you guys that I wouldn't be able to update before October, but I had 1,5 hours to kill in a coffee shop and didn't want to do any reading for my term paper. So here you go. :)  
> And thank you so much for your kind words. It's really awesome how great and understanding this fandom is.
> 
> I made Felicity 1,5 half years younger after someone pointed out that I was wrong with her degree/age, so I hope that you don't mind. The age difference between Oliver and Felicity is like in the show. 4(-4,5) years. So Oliver is currently 24 in this fic and Felicity's birthday will be close to the end of the year.  
> Also, I'm following the show about the location of Starling City, which, I think, is somewhere in Michigan/Illinois. So in this fic SC is set in Lakeside, MI. Gotham is set in Atlantic City, NJ.
> 
> As always: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Warner Bros. and DC, and the general idea of this fic belongs to iknowitainteasy.

_Felicity_ | Oliver | **Sara** |  Tommy

>>\---------->

June 5th, 2015

 

2:09 AM

Wy ar you so mean 2 me?

 

2:10 AM

_I’m blocking your number now._

 

2:15 AM

I din’t do anything 2 U. 

 

2:16 AM

_It’s two in the morning, Oliver. You are obviously drunk and I have to get up early tomorrow. Sleep it off._

 

2:18 AM

Tell me you’re name.

 

2:18 AM

_You can’t even text right now. Go to bed._

 

2:19 AM

Its not 2 am her.

 

2:20 AM

_Fine. It’s after 2 AM. I still have to get up early tomorrow._

 

2:22 AM

Tell me your naaaaaaame.

 

2:22 AM

_I have to sleep now, Oliver. And so do you. Go. To. Bed._

 

2:23 AM

I wil. But tell me you’r name first.

 

2:23 AM

_Felicity._

 

2:25 AM

Thats a beatifull name.

 

\---

 

9:06 AM

Felicity.

 

9:06 AM

I’m sorry.

 

9:06 AM

I really don’t know what happened last night.

 

9:34 AM

_I hope you have the worst hangover._

 

9:35 AM

I’ve had worse. But it’s still pretty bad.

 

9:36 AM

_Good._

 

9:37 AM

So your name is really Felicity, huh?

 

9:39 AM

_Stop texting me._

 

9:40 AM

You know I won’t. And if you block my number, I’ll just change it and keep texting you.

 

9:41 AM

_That’s pretty smart for someone who dropped out of four colleges._

 

9:42 AM

Did you just admit that I’m smart?

 

9:43 AM

_No. I told you that you are smarter than you seem. But that’s not even close to being actually smart._

 

9:43 AM

Riiiiight.

 

10:02 AM

Are you ignoring me again?

 

10:05 AM

Seriously?

 

10:06 AM

_Stop texting me. I’m busy._

 

10:07 AM

Aren’t you on summer break? What you could possibly be doing at 10 AM on a Friday morning?

 

10:09 AM

_I’m graduating today._

 

10:10 AM

Wait. Didn’t you tell me that you were 19? How are you graduating?

 

10:10 AM

_I’m smart._

 

10:10 AM

Seriously?

 

10:11 AM

_Yes. And now stop texting me._

 

10:13 AM

Fine. But I’m not done asking questions.

 

>>\---------->

June 6th, 2015

 

2:14 PM

Congratulations.

 

2:17 PM

_For what?_

 

2:18 PM

Your degree.

 

2:18 PM

_Thank you._

 

2:19 PM

So what did you major in?

 

2:20 PM

_I thought that we established that I won’t be telling you anything about my life._

 

2:20 PM

No. You just said that you didn’t trust me. I never accepted any of your allegations.

 

2:21 PM

_You are annoying._

 

2:21 PM

So?

 

2:23 PM

_Don’t you have a girlfriend? Or any other friends? Or anyone else you can bother?_

 

2:24 PM

You’re being mean again.

 

2:25 PM 

_And you’re being annoying again. Go text Tommy._

 

2:26 PM

He’s busy.

 

2:26 PM

I want to know more about you anyways. So, Felicity. Tell me something about you.

 

2:27 PM

_I just told you that I wouldn’t. Don’t you take no for an answer?_

 

2:28 PM

No, I don’t. :D

 

2:29 PM

_At least you know what irony is._

 

2:30 PM

So, what are you doing?

 

2:31 PM

_I’m packing._

 

2:31 PM

Where are you going?

 

2:33 PM

_Why do you care?_

 

2:34 PM

I thought that we established that I find you interesting.

 

2:34 PM

_I’m going to Gotham._

 

2:34 PM

What are you going to do there? Are you from there?

 

2:41 PM

_No, I’m not from Gotham. And that’s none of your business._

 

2:42 PM

Come on, Felicity. You know that I’m not a serial killer and I promise you that I won’t follow you there. I’m not a stalker.

 

2:43 PM

_You’re going to bug me about it until I tell you, won’t you?_

 

2:45 PM

Yes.

 

2:46 PM

_I have an internship at Wayne Enterprises for the summer._

 

2:47 PM

You really are smart, aren’t you?

 

2:48 PM

_Compared to most people, yes, I am._

 

3:02 PM

Can I text you when I’m bored?

 

3:04 PM

_You already do that._

 

3:04 PM

But will you be okay with that?

 

3:05 PM

_Why are you asking me that?_

 

3:06 PM

Because I think I want to be your friend. And I can’t be your friend, if you aren’t okay with that.

 

3:13 PM

_I guess I can’t stop you. And I don’t really mind your texts when they are not in the middle of the night or something._

 

3:14 PM

So we can be friends?

 

3:14 PM

_You can text me if you want to. But when I tell you to stop, you’ll have to stop. Okay?_

 

3:15 PM

Yeah, sure.

 

>>\---------->

June 8th, 2015

 

12:38 PM

I need help.

 

12:39 PM

_Did you pee on a police car again?_

 

12:41 PM

You really did your research. Have you done a full background check on me?

 

12:41 PM

_No comment._

 

12:42 PM

So that’s a yes?

 

12:42 PM

_Ugh. Please don’t tell me that you are one of those people who just assume that every “no comment” is automatically a “yes”. I hate those people._

 

12:43 PM

Not anymore. 

 

12:43 PM

:)

 

12:43 PM

_What do you need my help for?_

 

12:44 PM

My little sister. She hates Laurel.

 

12:44 PM

My girlfriend.

 

12:45 PM

_And how can I help?_

 

12:46 PM

You’re a girl. And you’re closer to her age than I am. 

 

12:46 PM

_So?_

 

12:48 PM

Don’t have any advice for what I can do?

 

12:50 PM

_I don’t know your sister._

 

12:51 PM

But you’re smart.

 

12:52 PM

_And you clearly aren’t. You should know that I’m rolling my eyes again._

 

12:52 PM

_Do you know why she hates your girlfriend?_

 

12:53 PM

No?

 

12:53 PM

_Then find it out._

 

12:54 PM

Okay.

 

12:54 PM

Do you have any siblings?

 

12:55 PM

_Only child._

 

12:55 PM

Isn’t that lonely?

 

12:56 PM

_I have friends._

 

12:56 PM

You do?

 

12:57 PM

_Why are you surprised?_

 

12:57 PM

Well, you aren’t the nicest person I’ve met.

 

12:57 PM

_First: We haven’t met. And second: Remember that you wanted to be my friend. And not the other way around._

12:57 PM

Touché.

 

12:58 PM

_My lunch break is almost over. I have to go back to work._

 

12:58 PM

Okay. Thank you for the advice.

 

12:59 PM

_No problem._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Reading your comments is one of my favorite things to do. :)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 AM  
> I prepared a surprise for you. You need to leave your apartment for that.
> 
> 9:32 AM  
>  _What surprise?_
> 
> 9:33 AM  
> I thought you were smart. It isn’t a surprise if I tell you what it is.
> 
> 9:34 AM  
> I know Gotham. And I asked a friend a favor. So would you please get ready?
> 
> 9:35 AM  
>  _Alright. But if I get kidnapped, I’m going to find you and make you regret that surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm a liar. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long, but college is more stressful this semester, which I really didn't expect-  
> This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, so there isn't much happening, but we get to meet Tommy for the first time (who is surprisingly reasonable). I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to update sooner the next time, but no promises.
> 
> As always: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Warner Bros. and DC, and the general idea of this fic belongs to iknowitainteasy.

_Felicity_ | Oliver | **Sara** |  Tommy

>>\---------->

June 11th, 2015

 

3:05 PM

Apparently, Laurel is mean to Thea.

 

3:07 PM

_I’m working._

 

3:07 PM

_Who’s Thea?_

 

3:07 PM

As if you don’t know. I’m sure her name popped up when you did my background check.

 

3:08 PM

_I didn’t do a background check._

 

3:08 PM

That’s what I’d say.

 

3:09 PM

_I really have to work._

 

3:10 PM

I’m pretty sure they won’t mind that you are texting. Aren’t you just an intern?

 

3:10 PM

_Yes. Which is why they actually would mind it._

 

3:12 PM

What are you doing there?

 

3:13 PM

_Fixing computers._

 

3:13 PM

Seriously?

 

3:14 PM

_I also do other stuff._

 

3:15 PM

Like what?

 

3:16 PM

_Getting coffee._

 

3:16 PM

Sounds like a blast.

 

3:17 PM

_I really don’t need you to make fun of me. I have work to do._

 

3:18 PM

I’m not! 

 

3:19 PM

I’m really not! I was just stating the obvious.

 

3:20 PM

_I still have to work._

 

3:21 PM

Just quit. I bet you can find another internship or even a job for the summer, if you’re as smart as you say you are.

 

3:21 PM

_I can’t. I need to gather experience for a real job._

 

3:23 PM

Are you really planning to fix computers for the rest of your life?

 

3:23 PM

_No._

 

3:28 PM

Then do another internship. I bet I can get you one at my dad’s company. 

 

3:29 PM

An interesting one.

 

3:31 PM

_Thank you for the offer. I really appreciate it. But it does look good on a CV if you have a 8-week-internship at Wayne Enterprises. I will take you up on that offer after this internship ends though._

 

3:33 PM

If you say so.

 

3:33 PM

And anytime.

 

3:34 PM

_Someone’s calling for me. I gotta go._

 

3:35 PM

But what about Thea?

 

 

6:58 PM

_Talk to your girlfriend._

 

7:13 PM

What?

 

7:14 PM

_Talk to her. About being mean to your sister._

 

7:15 PM

And then what?

 

7:18 PM

_I’m not a relationship counselor, Oliver. How would I know?_

 

7:20 PM

But you’re smart.

 

7:20 PM

_True._

 

7:21 PM

_And then you could find a way to fix the problem. Do something so that your girlfriend won’t be mean to your sister._

 

7:22 PM

Okay. Thank you.

 

7:22 PM

_You’re welcome._

 

 

 

7:22 PM

_How’s Laurel?_

 

7:23 PM

**Fine. Why are you asking?**

 

7:23 PM

_I heard she had some issues with her boyfriend’s sister._

 

7:24 PM

**What? Who told you that?**

 

7:24 PM

_Does Thea Queen really hate Laurel?_

 

7:24 PM

**She does?**

 

7:25 PM

_That’s what I was told._

 

7:25 PM

**By whom?**

 

7:26 PM

_By Mr. Oliver Queen himself._

 

7:27 PM

**You two are still texting?**

 

7:28 PM

_I know you’re making that face. Stop it._

 

7:28 PM

_He keeps texting me. It’s a nice distraction._

 

7:29 PM

**A nice distraction, huh?**

 

7:30 PM

_He’s your sister’s boyfriend, Sara. You shouldn’t be trying to get anything like that out of me._

 

7:31 PM

**I’ll do whatever I want. I ship whoever I want. You can’t stop me.**

 

7:31 PM

_Wie aren’t fictional characters, Sara. You can’t ship us._

 

7:32 PM

**Try to stop me.**

 

7:32 PM

_You are unbelievable._

 

7:33 PM

**And that’s why you love me.**

 

>>\---------->

June 13th, 2015

 

9:23 AM

Awake?

 

9:25 AM

_Yep. What’s up?_

 

9:25 AM

Are you still in Gotham? 

 

9:26 AM

_I still didn’t quit my internship, Oliver. Of course I’m still in Gotham._

 

9:27 AM

I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t visiting your parents or anything. 

 

9:27 AM

It’s your first time in Gotham, isn’t it?

 

9:28 AM

_It is. Why are you asking?_

 

9:28 AM

Any plans for today?

 

9:28 AM

_Why are you asking?_

 

9:28 AM

Just answer the question.

 

9:29 AM

_I thought about catching up with some of TV shows I’ve missed because of the finals. Why are you asking?_

 

9:30 AM

That’s boring. Get ready. You need to be somewhere in an hour.

 

9:31 AM

_I need what?_

 

9:31 AM

I prepared a surprise for you. You need to leave your apartment for that.

 

9:32 AM

_What surprise?_

 

9:33 AM

I thought you were smart. It isn’t a surprise if I tell you what it is.

 

9:34 AM

I know Gotham. And I asked a friend a favor. So would you please get ready?

 

9:35 AM

_Alright. But if I get kidnapped, I’m going to find you and make you regret that surprise._

 

9:35 AM

You won’t. I promise.

 

9:36 AM

_So where am I going?_

 

9:36 AM

Are you ready?

 

10:05 AM

_Now I am._

 

10:07 AM

Your surprise is in Otisburg.

 

10:07 AM

_Please tell me that you don’t make me go to the Amusement Mile._

 

10:08 AM

Please. I may be not as smart as you, but I’m certainly not dumb. Of course I’m not sending you to the Amusement Mile.

 

10:09 AM

_Where am I going then?_

 

10:11 AM

I managed to convince a friend to give you a S.T.A.R. Labs tour. 

 

10:12 AM

_You did what?_

 

10:12 AM

You’re welcome.

 

10:13 AM

_How did you do that?_

 

10:14 AM

I’m Oliver Queen, Felicity. I know people. 

 

10:15 AM

_How did you know that I wanted to go?_

 

10:17 AM

I didn’t. I guessed.

 

10:18 AM

_Why are you doing this?_

 

10:18 AM

I’m not that much of an asshole as the media makes me look like. 

 

10:20 AM

_That’s not an answer to my question._

 

10:21 AM

I’m trying to be a friend.

 

10:22 AM

_Thank you, Oliver. I mean it._

 

10:23 AM

Enjoy the tour! Terry will be waiting for you. Tell him to give you a S.T.A.R. Labs sweater. It’s on me.

 

10:23 AM

_You don’t have to do that._

 

10:24 AM

I can afford it, Felicity. It’s no big deal. :)

 

10:25 AM

_Thank you._

 

10:26 AM

Any time. 

 

 

1:01 PM

_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!_

 

1:06 PM

I guess you liked it then?

 

1:08 PM

_It was awesome!_

 

1:12 PM

Glad to hear that. 

 

1:46 PM

_You can prepare surprises like that any time, by the way._

 

1:53 PM

I don’t know that many people, Felicity. But I’ll do my best. 

 

1:56 PM

_Thank you again. It was great!_

 

2:08 PM

You’re welcome!

 

 

9:27 PM

Did it work?

 

9:29 PM

Yeah. She thought it was great. Thanks, Tommy.

 

9:30 PM

Anytime, bro. Although I still don’t get why you’re trying to please a girl you’ve never met.

 

9:32 PM

I told you that I was trying to be a friend, Tommy. I promise I’m not cheating on Laurel this time. And besides, Felicity doesn’t seem like a girl who’d be with a guy, who is in a relationship.

 

9:34 PM

If you say so.

 

9:35 PM

I promise you. Just don’t tell Laurel. She won’t believe that.

 

9:36 PM

I won’t. But I think you should. She’ll be more pissed if she finds out herself.

 

9:37 PM

I know. But I really can’t deal with her jealousy right now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and places belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. and the general idea comes from iknowitainteasy.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
